A New Era
by Emma the Crazy Slytherin
Summary: When Argost blew up, Kur fled and looked for a new person to be reincarnated in. follow our new Kur as things change, for the worst. there's a OC in it. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

A New Era

Sum: When Argost blew up, Kur fled and looked for a new person to be reincarnated in. follow our new kur as things change, for the worst.

Chapter 1: 3 years later (aka prolog)

Things seemed surprisingly normal at the Saturday household. Zak did seem practically useless to the family without his powers, he went on less and less missions as time grew on. He used to love being the center of attention, especcialy when it came to fights. "Zak honey please come down here." He heard his mom, Drew call from downstairs.

Zak walked into the room, "Zak we got a call about another cryptid." Doc said. "Oh! Cool can I come? PLEASE?" Zak pleaded but knowing the answer already. "I don't know, we just don't want you to get hurt." Drew said. "That's not fair! You let me fight Argost when I was 11! But now that I'm 15 you basically won't let me leave the house!" Zak yelled. "Zak don't yell at us!" Doc said. "Whatever!" Zak said and ran up to his room, nearly tripping on Komodo on the way there.

Zak felt like he was on the verge of tears when he made it to his room. "why can't they see I can handle myself, after all I'm not a little boy anymore." Zak said to himself.

"Doc, how much longer are we going to basically ignore Zak." Drew asked her husband. "I don't know. We just need to keep him safe." Doc replied.

Elsewhere:

The green of Anti-Kur started to come back together, then the figure of V.V. Argost stood in the last place he was before. "Greetings world! Argost is back and to claim the power of Kur once and for all!"

Somewhere Else:

A girl of 15 years old slept deeply in her bed. There was a loud bang, "probably one of the cats," she thought trying to go back to sleep. Another BANG! Much louder. She shot up out of the bed with her eyes wide open, but something was different about them. They were glowing a bring orange.

Well there's chapter 1! Sorry it's short but to me that's what a prolog is so… see you all later! : )


	2. Chapter 2

A New Era: Chapter 2:

YES! I KNOW I'M LAZY! Moving on… this seemed to be one of the stories I'm looking forward to the most and so it's the one I get the most writers block on! I'm SO sorry!

Anyway! I don't own Secret Saturdays! I wish I did, but sadly I don't.

On with the chapter!

The Saturday Home:

Zak decided that because he couldn't go on missions, he wanted to go outside to see if any cryptids had wondered into the yard. Half an hour later, he had no such luck.

Elsewhere:

Sarah walked out of the room looking worse for wear. "Hey honey…" her dad said as she made her way into the kitchen "Why don't you wash up before breakfast…" her dad said it like a demand, not a question. "ok." She sighed and walked to the bathroom. Once she walked walked in she looked into the slightly cracked mirror that was on the wall. She saw her familiar features, freckled face, black hair with pink in it and the occasional reading glasses. She gasped as her normally brown eyes went orange as she had flashbacks of the dream she had the previous night.

The dream:

She was wearing all leather and had her hair in a tight bun. Her eyes were glowing that evil orange glow, and what was following her she couldn't understand… they were creatures she had never seen in her life before. They looked like monsters. And the odd part was there eyes were also glowing orange. It seemed like she was almost controlling them.

Now:

"No… no.." she mumbled to herself in the mirror. If there was anything she could tell was that this power was evil and not to be tampered with.

The Saturday House:

Zak was still looking for cryptids when Kamodo ran toward him and knocked Zak over. "Kamodo!" Zak yelled. Kamodo ran toward the forest, "KAMODO! STOP!" Zak almost screamed. Kamodo turned around, looked at Zak for one second, and turned back and started to walk. In that one second Zak could tell something was wring. Kamodo's eyes were glowing and it wasn't a trick of the light, it was Kur. That there was no mistaking.

Zak ran after Kamodo into the forest and what seemed like hours later he was lead to a house where there was some girl facing away from her window but then she turned around and faced the window. Zak gasped at what he saw, her eyes were glowing orange, but she looked scared. Almost as if she didn't know what that power could do. Kamodo was at the window, still growling when the connection was lost. Kamodo's eyes turned normal again and was out of her control. "Let's go home." Zak whispered. And he and Kamodo ran as fast as their feet could carry them.

Somewhere around the world:

Argost was with the Nagas trying to see if all the Kur power was still there. "Unfortunatlly, the real Kur power is not yours." Nagi said. "Blast!" the yeti yelled. Then he smiled, "Maybe the Saturday boy got it back?" Argost asked no one in particular. "We shall see… but you will need this to see if the boy truly is Kur. It will glow around the boy if he is Kur." Nagi said. And she handed him something that was covered in cloth. And with that he left the Naga's in peace while smiling like a maniac.

End…. For now…

When do you think Argost is gonna figure out that Zak doesn't have it? What do you think is going to happen next? Leave me a review telling me what YOU think! Bye lovelies!


	3. An

p class="MsoNormal"AN: I'm going to DL Thursday-Sunday and I won't update during that time so… sorry…. : ( /p 


	4. crashed

We Are Sorry. You're idiot author's mind has crashed…

Please wait while we reboot with ideas…


End file.
